


I came in like a wrecking ball

by SaraSakurazuka



Series: Superfamily AU [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Airport AU, M/M, Sequel, superfamily au
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come si era promesso sul volo da Los Angeles, una volta tornato al sicuro nel proprio attico e dopo aver ascoltato un’interminabile predica da parte di Pepper, aveva semplicemente googlato il nome del Capitano Rogers e le informazioni base si erano magicamente materializzate di fronte ai suoi occhi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I came in like a wrecking ball

Come si era promesso sul volo da Los Angeles, una volta tornato al sicuro nel proprio attico e dopo aver ascoltato un’interminabile predica da parte di Pepper, aveva semplicemente googlato il nome del Capitano Rogers e le informazioni base si erano magicamente materializzate di fronte ai suoi occhi. Nome completo. Data e luogo di nascita. Istruzione. Vita privata (grazie ad alcuni articoli di giornale). Ma soprattutto, il suo numero di telefono.

Non ci aveva pensato a lungo. Il suo piano di azione prevedeva sempre l’agire e poi il pensare. E a volte non si arrivava neppure al pensare. 

“ _ Pronto? _ ”

Si era ritrovato a sorridere stupidamente quando aveva sentito la sua voce. Teneva il cellulare premuto contro l’orecchio e si era avvicinato alla vetrata che dava su Midtown mentre gli rispondeva. Da quanto tempo non telefonava a qualcuno che non erano Pepper o Rhodes?

“Mi sono reso conto che non abbiamo parlato molto durante le sei ore di viaggio che abbiamo passato insieme e me ne sono dispiaciuto.”

C’era stato un attimo di silenzio dall’altra parte della linea. Per un istante aveva temuto che Steve stesse per riattaccare, ma poi l’uomo aveva parlato.

“ _ Stark? _ ”

“Sì, proprio io.” Avrebbe tanto voluto poterlo vedere in quell’istante. Aveva sicuramente aggrottato le sopracciglia, indignato da quella interruzione della sua serata. “Ti disturbo?”

“ _ Vorrei tanto poterti dire di sì, ma no. Ho appena messo Peter a letto e ora starei guardando la tv. _ ”

“Magnifico, allora hai del tempo libero. Devo ammettere che quel tuo rospetto è stato una compagnia molto piacevole. Ho anche imparato molte cose sui ragni che ignoravo. E tuo figlio è davvero sveglio per la sua età, forse anche troppo.” Aveva percepito le proprie labbra distendersi in un sorriso che non riusciva a controllare e si sentiva assolutamente stupido per questo motivo.

“ _ Sì, non mi posso proprio lamentare di lui. E grazie per avergli tenuto compagnia oggi, non serviva. Sei stato davvero troppo gentile. _ ”

“E’ stato divertente. Un’esperienza nuova che non avevo mai avuto. Tra le mie conoscenze quasi nessuno ha figli, e se li hanno non gli fanno passare del tempo con me.”

“ _ Hai una brutta fama, non puoi biasimarli. Se vuoi posso contattare qualche giornale per fargli sapere che sei un ottimo baby-sitter. _ ”

Tony aveva riso alle sue parole. Gli era venuto spontaneo e un po’ ne era stupito. Era solo al telefono, non poteva neppure vedere il Capitano, ma dal tono di voce sembrava che stesse sorridendo o che comunque fosse sereno.

“ _ Stark, perché hai telefonato? _ ”

“Non mi chiedi come ho trovato il tuo numero?”

“ _ Credo tu sia abbastanza intelligente da googlare il mio nome e cercare il mio indirizzo sull’elenco telefonico. _ ”

“Mi hai fatto un complimento? Potrei arrossire, lo sai?”

Forse Steve aveva riso dall’altra parte. Forse aveva coperto la bocca con una mano visto il suono soffocato che ne era uscito.

“ _ Seriamente, perché? Perché hai dato il tuo numero a Peter? _ ”

Era rimasto un secondo in silenzio, guardando dalla finestra le luci di una città che non dormiva mai. Dall’altra parte del fiume, da qualche parte del Brooklyn, Steve era seduto comodamente nel proprio divano. Riusciva quasi ad immaginarsi l’aspetto del suo salotto. Ordinato, ma non troppo. Perché con un bambino a piede libero poteva vedere giocatoli sparsi ovunque.

“Mi siete piaciuti?” La sua voce era titubante e questo non era da lui. Ma aveva paura di cosa quell’uomo avrebbe pensato di lui. “Non passo molto tempo con gente comune, questo lo sai benissimo anche tu, credo. E non puoi neppure immaginare quanto ero incazzato stamattina quando Pepper mi ha prenotato un biglietto in classe turistica. Speravo almeno in prima classe o che non mi facesse affatto partire. Credevo che il karma mi odiasse quando ho visto un bambino nella mia fila, solo due sedili di distanza. E poi il tuo Peter che si dimostra essere così beneducato, gentile, sveglio. Fa così tante domande e non sono per nulla stupide. Prevedo un futuro pieno di successi per lui se continuerà così.”

“ _ Peter mi ha detto ridendo che ci hanno scambiati per una coppia. _ ”

Il Capitano aveva interrotto il suo monologo e per un istante non aveva saputo come rispondergli. Lui l’aveva trovato divertente quando poi ci aveva ripensato. Non era decisamente male pensare a sé stesso accanto a quell’uomo, anche in attività che sarebbero state vietate ai minori. Ma non poteva sapere come l’avrebbe presa un ex soldato, che tra le altre cose era stato sposato.

“Ah… Sì, mentre stavi dormendo e mi chiedevano se volevo una coperta per te. Forse quello steward voleva capire se aveva qualche chance con te, capitano. Sai, devo ammettere che sei davvero un bell’uomo.”

Steve aveva riso di nuovo. Questa volta la sua voce lo aveva raggiunto e avrebbe pagato oro pur di poterlo sentir ridere così dal vivo. Doveva essere un suono simile al canto degli angeli.

“Ed ero serio quando vi ho invitati alla Torre. Ora, so che la trovi orrenda perché me l’ha detto Peter. E so che odi anche me per ciò che rappresento.” Aveva sentito qualche protesta dall’altra parte, ma non si era zittito. “Ma non importa. Vi ho invitati perché voglio far vedere i laboratori a Peter. Ed ero anche serio mentre parlavo di fare un upgrade alla protesi del tuo amico.” 

Aveva googlato anche lui. Il Sergente James Buchanan Barnes era stato ferito in Afghanistan, poco tempo dopo che lui era stato rapito nello stesso posto. Il Capitano Rogers e la sua squadra erano tra i soldati che dovevano trovarlo. Non si stupiva che Steve lo odiasse così tanto.

“ _ Stark, non è necessario. _ ” Il suo tono era di nuovo serio. “ _ Peter non ha fatto altro che parlare di te da quando siamo scesi dall’aereo e non vorrei che poi stesse male perché per te è solo un capriccio e un’esperienza nuova che vuoi assaporare. _ ”

“Così mi ferisci. Ho dei sentimenti anch’io, anche se non sembra.” Lo aveva ferito sul serio. Nessuno aveva una gran reputazione di lui, probabilmente neppure Pepper, ma sentirselo dire così gli aveva fatto male. “So che vuoi proteggere tuo figlio, questo è davvero magnifico. Credimi. Solo che…” Solo che cosa, Tony? Solo che hai una cotta come una ragazzina e vuoi sfruttare quel bambino a tuo favore? Solo che sei annoiato tutto solo nella tua bella Torre e vuoi qualcosa con cui distrarti? “Hai ragione, Capitano. Probabilmente è solo noia e non sarei comunque un’influenza positiva per un bambino. Giocherò al Mercante di Morte pentito con qualcun altro. Passa una buona serata e buonanotte.”

Aveva riagganciato prima che Steve potesse controbattere in qualche modo. Non sapeva neppure lui perché gli aveva telefonato. Forse per dargli fastidio. Forse perché da qualche parte nel suo cervello qualcosa gli aveva fatto credere che avrebbe avuto una qualche speranza di piacere a quell’uomo. Ma si era illuso di nuovo. Non le sapeva proprio leggere le persone e non lo avrebbe mai imparato. Quello era stato solo un incontro occasionale avvenuto su un aereo. Uno di quelli che sono così tipici nei film e finiscono sempre con l’happy end. Solo che questa era la vita vera e lui era Tony Stark la cui vita non avrebbe mai avuto il corso di un film per arrivare a quella che era la felicità assoluta.

 

✈❤✈

 

“Shoot to thrill” aveva all’improvviso rotto il silenzio della sua camera da letto. Aveva rotolato sul materasso, affondando la faccia nel cuscino. Aveva allungato il braccio per cercare il cellulare che doveva aver abbandonato sul comodino e che ora stava sparando a tutto volume una delle sue canzoni preferite. Non aveva la forza di controllare l’ora e aveva solo un mal di testa che non vedeva l’ora di far passare con altro whisky, per quanto fosse poco salutare e molto pericoloso. Ma Tony Stark non aveva puntato ad essere un esempio da seguire e aveva vissuto fino a quel momento come meglio gli si confaceva.

“Pronto?” Aveva mormorato trovando da qualche parte la forza per portare il cellulare al proprio orecchio dopo aver accettato la telefonata. Non aveva neppure controllato il numero, convinto che sarebbe stata Pepper dall’altra parte, oppure Rhodes. Erano in pochissimi ad avere il suo numero.

“ _ Tony…? Ah, ti ho svegliato. Scusa. Credevo fossi sveglio vista l’ora… Posso richiamarti più tardi. O forse non dovrei affatto. _ ”

Si era messo seduto di scatto, ignorando il senso di nausea dovuto ai postumi di una sbornia che pervadeva ogni atomo del suo corpo. Stava sognando. Erano allucinazioni dovute da delirium tremens.

“Steve…?” Aveva mormorato così piano che non era neppure sicuro che l’uomo lo avesse sentito. Non era neppure sicuro che tutto quello stesse succedendo sul serio. Poteva essere un sogno. Lo era per forza.

“ _ Ah, sì. Sono io. Scusami davvero se ti ho svegliato, ma dovevo scusarmi per l’altro giorno. _ ”

La voce del Capitano sembrava così diversa questa volta. Sembrava davvero dispiaciuto e forse pentito per come si era svolta la loro conversazione qualche giorno prima.

“ _ Volevo chiamarti prima, subito dopo che avevi chiuso la conversazione, ma non avevo il tuo numero e Peter non voleva darmelo. Temeva volessi buttarlo via. _ ”

“Almeno ad un Rogers sto simpatico.” Il suo tono era molto più amaro di quello che aveva creduto, ma le parole di Steve avevano risuonato la sua testa in continuazione. “Ok, scuse accettate. Ci sentiamo.”

“ _ No, aspetta! _ ”

Stava per riattaccare sul serio. Voleva farlo perché ascoltare la voce di Steve in quel momento era una tortura. Aveva svuotato l’ennesima bottiglia di whisky con la speranza di dimenticare sia la sua voce che le sue parole, ma non era stato fortunato. La sfortuna lo perseguitava e la prova era che la prima voce che avesse sentito quel giorno fosse proprio quella di Steve.

“Tranquillo, Capitano. Ho capito l’antifona. Vi starò lontano e tanti saluti.”

Aveva passato una mano sugli occhi. Quella non era una conversazione che poteva portare avanti in quel momento. Aveva bisogno di un’aspirina e di molto caffè, e solo dopo quel trattamento sarebbe stato in grado di avere una conversazione quasi normale con qualcuno. 

“ _ Peter è la cosa più importante che ho al mondo e ho paura si possa affezionare a te. Temo lo sia già fin troppo e se gli dai altre attenzioni sarà solo peggio in futuro. Mi ha dato il tuo numero solo perché gli ho detto di averti fatto arrabbiare e si è arrabbiato di conseguenza con me. _ ”

“Steve, ti ho detto che non mi intrometterò più nella vostra vita. Ho sbagliato e ammetto la mia colpa. Tu hai ammesso la tua e ora siamo pari. Non credo avremo altre occasioni per incontrarci casualmente quindi è tutto ok.”

“ _ Ti posso invitare fuori per un caffè? _ ”

Tony si era zittito subito a quella domanda. Aveva spostato il cellulare, fissando il numero per un secondo prima di riavvicinarlo allo schermo. Era rimasto un altro secondo in silenzio.

“Non capisco se sono ancora sbronzo o se sto ancora dormendo. Puoi ripetere per favore?”

“ _ Domani mattina a Central Park. Di solito il sabato mattina facciamo sempre una passeggiata da quelle parti. Potresti venire con noi. Sempre se ti va. _ ”

“Mi stai prendendo per il culo, vero? E’ il primo aprile e me ne sono dimenticato? Non puoi essere serio, Rogers. Sul serio, non puoi. Non dopo tutte le cose che mi hai detto. E sì, lo ammetto senza problemi, sono una pessima influenza per i bambini e anche per gli adulti. Il mio migliore amico dice che sono geneticamente programmato per essere irresponsabile. La CEO della mia azienda mi tratta come se avessi 5 anni. E potrei continuare su questa linea per ore. Quindi non puoi essere serio. Cazzo, odi tutto di me. Lo hai reso molto palese al nostro primo incontro.” Avrebbe continuato probabilmente a parlare all’infinito, a cercare di razionalizzare in qualche modo le parole che erano state dette dal Capitano. 

“ _ Se non per me, fallo per Peter. _ ”

“Questo si chiama giocare sporco.”

“ _ Lo so, ma mi rendo conto di non essermi comportato bene. _ ”

“Al Loeb Boathouse alle 10.”

“ _ Magnifico! _ ” 

Il tono con cui Steve gli aveva risposto lo aveva lasciato spiazzato. Ne sembrava felice. Gli sembrava che stesse sorridendo. Ed era impossibile. Lui non aveva quelle fortune di solito. Era sicuramente uno scherzo ben orchestrato da parte di qualcuno e lui ci stava cascando in pieno.

“ _ Ci vediamo domani, Tony. Passa una buona giornata. _ ”

Il Capitano aveva chiuso la telefonata senza aspettare una sua risposta e Tony era rimasto inebetito a fissare lo schermo del proprio cellulare per quella che era sembrata un’infinità.

 

✈❤✈

 

Non si era mai sentito tanto in ansia quanto quella mattina. Non aveva praticamente dormito. Non riusciva ancora a capire se fosse tutto uno scherzo o se per una volta le cose sembravano andare per il verso giusto. Continuava a crederlo uno scherzo crudele perché abituato ad aspettarsi sempre il peggio da ogni situazione.

Era arrivato al luogo dell’appuntamento con mezz’ora di anticipo e Tony Stark non era mai puntuale figuriamoci in anticipo. La sua politica era quella di arrivare con un ritardo di almeno mezz’ora che poi poteva allungarsi e diventare di due, tre ore in base a chi doveva far aspettare. Solo che non aveva avuto sonno quella notte. Non era riuscito a chiudere occhio e alle 8 era già sotto la doccia per cercare di rendersi presentabile. Mezz’ora dopo era davanti all’armadio cercando di scegliere qualcosa da indossare. Non era una scelta semplice. Se avesse voluto fare colpo sul Capitano avrebbe sicuramente optato per il completo di Armani che aveva appena comprato. Solo che questo avrebbe attirato su di loro delle attenzioni che non voleva in alcun modo attirare. Non doveva dare nell’occhio. Non doveva in alcun modo fare altri passi falsi. Jean, maglietta e scarpe da ginnastica. Sull’aereo aveva funzionato. Poteva funzionare anche al parco. Qualcuno forse lo avrebbe riconosciuto ma non si sarebbe avvicinato nel dubbio di sbagliarsi. 

Aveva guidato fino al parco, anche se il tragitto era breve. Aveva preso la macchina meno vistosa che possedesse e anche quella in realtà spiccava tra le altre. Avrebbe dovuto prendere un taxi, ma ormai era troppo tardi per pensarci. Aveva percorso a piedi il resto del tragitto perché aveva fin troppo tempo da perdere. E pensava a tutte le cose che potevano andare storte. Poteva fare una delle sue battute pessime che al Capitano non sarebbero piaciute. Avrebbe potuto dire qualcosa di sconveniente per le orecchie di Peter. Anche solo respirare poteva essere una scelta azzardata conoscendolo.

Aveva controllato l’orologio. 9:45. Aveva ancora tempo. Troppo. Poteva ancora tornare a casa e fare finta di nulla. Tanto questa sarebbe stata l’unica volta in cui avrebbe incontrato il Capitano e Peter. Poi ognuno sarebbe andato per la propria strada. Aveva controllato anche il cellulare. Nessun messaggio o e-mail di Pepper, proprio ora che gli serviva la scusa del lavoro per tornare a casa.

“Non fa parte del tuo stile arrivare in ritardo, signor Stark?”

Gli era quasi caduto il cellulare di mano quando aveva sentito quella voce. Aveva alzato lo sguardo per ritrovarsi di fronte due paia di occhi azzurri che lo guardavano divertiti. Peter era seduto sulle spalle del padre e gli sorrideva, come stava facendo anche Steve. 

Erano due angeli. 

“Frequento abbastanza militari da sapere che non vi piacciono i ritardatari.”

“Lo zio Bucky è sempre in ritardo!”

Steve aveva fatto scendere il bambino e non appena questi aveva posato i piedi per terra si era avvicinato a Tony, invadendo il suo spazio personale e cercando di abbracciarlo finendo per abbracciargli le gambe. Aveva sorriso di fronte a quella manifestazione d’affetto e gli aveva accarezzato i capelli.

“Ciao, bimboragno.” Si era chinato un po’, permettendosi di prenderlo in braccio e stupendosi un po’ del fatto che Steve glielo avesse permesso. “Hai già fatto colazione?”

Peter aveva scosso la testa e lo aveva guardato negli occhi. “Papà ha detto che facciamo colazione tutti e tre assieme.”

“Benissimo allora. Capitano, vogliamo entrare?” Aveva guardato Steve e l’uomo gli stava sorridendo. C’era qualcosa di sbagliato in tutto ciò. Si stava illudendo che qualcosa stesse succedendo, ma non poteva essere. Non poteva essere in alcun modo. 

Aveva dato le spalle al biondo, entrando nel locale con Peter. Il bambino aveva iniziato a raccontargli le sue avventure scolastiche di quella settimana e poteva dedurre che era stata molto più emozionante della sua. Aveva lavorato in continuazione, affogando qualsiasi pensiero in progetti nuovi.

Steve si era seduto vicino a Peter e di fronte a lui. Gli sorrideva ancora e aveva davvero un sorriso splendido. Lo aveva notato la prima volta che lo aveva incontrato e ora poteva solo confermarlo. E Peter parlava tantissimo. Gesticolava e lo guardava mentre gli raccontava dei suoi amici, delle lezioni che aveva avuto, dei compiti che erano difficili e di come Steve non fosse tanto bravo a spiegare matematica. E Tony sorrideva. Guardava quel bambino che parlava a raffica e sorrideva. 

“Lo zio Bucky ha chiesto se puoi installargli dei razzi nel braccio.”

In quel momento Tony stava per strozzarsi con il caffè che stava bevendo. Aveva fatto un respiro profondo per cercare di non ridere vista l’espressione seria sul volto del bambino e poi aveva guardato Steve.

“Il tuo amico potrebbe piacermi, sai? Ha delle idee che potrebbero andare d’accordo con le mie.”

“Tony, ti prego. Già Buck ha delle idee che fanno schifo, poi le condivide con Peter e la situazione diventa tragicomica. Come questa dei razzi.”

“Non è tragicomica!” Peter aveva guardato il padre, ripetendo la parola di cui con molta probabilità non conosceva il significato. “E’ divertente! Poi sarebbe davvero come Robocop!” Di scatto si era voltato di nuovo verso Tony, sporgendosi verso di lui come se dovesse dire la cosa più seria del mondo, e forse nel suo mondo di bambino lo era. “Secondo te potrebbe essere più forte di Batman?”

Questa volta Tony era scoppiato a ridere senza riuscire a trattenersi. “Più forte di Batman sicuramente! Ma credo che non avrebbe chance contro Superman. A meno che i razzi non siano fatti di kryptonite, in quel caso potrebbe essere anche più forte di Superman.”

Peter lo guardava con gli occhi spalancati. Sembravano brillare di luce propria. “Dovrò dirlo allo zio.” 

Aveva notato Steve scuotere la testa, anche se sulle sue labbra c’era un lieve sorriso. Probabilmente erano delle conversazioni a cui assisteva spesso e che vedevano participi suo figlio e il suo amico. 

“Non gli starai dando delle vane speranze sull’esistenza dei supereroi?” 

“Oh, Capitano. Credo che il danno lo abbia già fatto il Sergente Barnes. E’ più nerd di quanto avrei mai pensato vedendo le sue foto su internet.”

“Non immagini quanto, e sta trascinando Peter su quella via.”

Tony aveva guardato il bambino che stava finendo il proprio pancake, pulendo con le dita lo sciroppo d’acero rimasto nel piatto. Aveva fatto una smorfia e Steve aveva sospirato. Per la prima volta Peter si comportava come un bambino della sua età e Tony si era ricordato perché non gli piacevano. Erano come lui. Lui avrebbe fatto lo stesso ed era invidioso del fatto che un bambino la passava liscia, mentre lui avrebbe dovuto subire una predica interminabile da parte di Pepper o Rhodes. 

“Peter, andiamo a vedere gli insetti che ci sono vicino al lago? Magari scopri qualche tipo di ragno nuovo.”

Aveva visto di nuovo quello scintillio negli occhi del bambino ed era tutto sommato emozionante. Si era chiesto se anche lui da bambino fosse stato così entusiasta delle cose che costruiva o se ne era entusiasta solo perché così Howard lo avrebbe degnato di uno sguardo.

“Se scopro una specie nuova posso dargli il nome che voglio?” 

“Sì, perché no? Infondo sarebbe una tua creatura. L’avresti scoperta tu. Un po’ come succede con le comete che gli danno il nome di chi le ha scoperte. Ok, per gli animali e le piante funziona diversamente. Le dovresti catalogare in modo lungo e noioso e dargli un nome latino perché la comunità scientifica adora dare nomi in un lingua che nessuno parla. Ma poi puoi dargli un nome più colloquiale così tutti saranno subito capaci di capire di cosa stai parlando.”

Peter si era girato allora verso il padre, sorridendo a 32 denti - anche se un paio avevano deciso di cadere e non aveva ancora biologicamente parlando tutti i denti fuori - e Steve aveva solo mormorato un no scuotendo lievemente la testa. Ma al bambino sembrava importare poco perché si era nuovamente voltato verso Tony.

“Si chiamerà Nat! Perché lo zio Clint ha detto che la zia Nat è più velenosa delle vedove nere!”

“E poi sarei io un’influenza negativa per Peter!” 

“Sai che sono due cose diverse…” Steve aveva mormorato, arrossendo lievemente alle sue parole. Se lo aveva chiamato e gli aveva chiesto di uscire, tutto sommato il Capitano doveva sentirsi in colpa per come lo aveva trattato quasi una settimana prima.

“Oh, me ne rendo conto.” Tony aveva sorriso, alzandosi per andare a pagare le loro consumazioni, ma Steve lo aveva bloccato stringendo le dita attorno al suo avambraccio. 

“Sei nostro ospite stamattina. Aspettami fuori con Peter.”

Lo aveva guardato e per un istante non sapeva cosa fare. Era fin troppo abituato a pagare sempre lui quando usciva con qualcuno che anche stavolta si era alzato senza neppure pensarci. Poteva capire perché Steve lo avesse fermato. Lo aveva invitato lui, doveva farsi perdonare. Ed era sicuro che se non lo avesse lasciato fare, il Capitano si sarebbe mortalmente offeso e quella sarebbe stata la fine di qualsiasi tipo di rapporto che avessero o potessero sviluppare. 

Con uno sbuffo si era voltato verso Peter, porgendogli una mano e questi non aveva atteso un attimo in più per stringerla e saltare giù dalla sedia. 

“Papà, fai presto che i ragni non ci aspettano.”

Tony aveva riso dal profondo del cuore, lasciandosi trascinare fuori dal locale, mentre dietro di loro sentiva Steve dire ad entrambi di comportarsi bene. 

 

✈❤✈

 

Erano seduti su una panchina che dava una bellissima visione del parco. Le fronde degli alberi, i cui rami finivano per intrecciarsi gli uni con gli altri, offrivano riparo dal sole primaverile che quel giorno aveva deciso di riscaldare New York. Central Park era sempre gremito di persone e quel giorno non era differente. Famiglie e coppia che passeggiavano. Gente che correva con le cuffie nelle orecchie. Gruppi di ciclisti che suonavano il campanello in continuazione. Il lago così pieno di imbarcazioni che Tony si stava chiedendo quando si sarebbero scontrate le une contro le altre.

Peter era poco distante da dove loro erano seduti. Era inginocchiato per terra e stava studiando qualcosa. Sembrava così concentrato da essersi anche dimenticato che il suo idolo fosse lì con lui. Lo faceva ridere il pensiero di essere l’idolo di qualcuno.

“Hai mai pensato di fargli saltare qualche anno a scuola? Da quel poco che ho potuto vedere mi sembra molto intelligente.”

“E lo è. La sua insegnante me lo ha proposto, ma non mi sembrerebbe giusto nei suoi confronti ora che si è fatto degli amici.”

“Ma così resterà bloccato su programmi che gli sembreranno troppo facili.”

“Parli per esperienza diretta, no?”

Aveva sentito gli occhi di Steve su di sé, ma non voleva guardarlo in quel momento. Continuava a tenere gli occhi incollati su Peter. Osservava le sue piccole mani che sfioravano l’erba e la terra. Si concentrava sul suo sorriso quando vedeva qualcosa che colpiva la sua attenzione.

“Mio padre mi ha spedito in collegio appena ha potuto. Odiavo stare lì e le lezioni erano davvero noiose. A 15 anni sempre il mio illustre padre mi ha fatto fare i bagagli e mi ha spedito al MIT. A 17 anni avevo una laurea in ingegneria meccanica e due anni dopo qualche dottorato in fisica e ingegnerie di vario tipo.” Aveva guardato ancora Peter. Quelle scoperte per lui erano un gioco. Non doveva dimostrare nulla a nessuno. Ed era giusto così, si era detto.

“Cerco di stare dietro alla sua curiosità più che posso, ma ho frequentato l’accademia d’arte quindi mi rendo conto di non essere sempre pronto alle sue domande. Adora le scienze, di qualsiasi tipo. E il fatto che sia proprio tu il suo idolo non è cosa facile.”

Tony aveva sorriso. Poteva immaginarsi benissimo una tranquilla serata sul divano in cui Steve e Peter guardavano la televisione e in quella passavano una qualche notizia di qualche nuovo progetto della Stark Industries. 

“Papà! Tony! Venite!! Ci sono i pesci!” Peter stava sul bordo del lago, sporgendosi ma stando comunque attento a non cadere in acqua. Quel bambino sembrava molto più responsabile di lui che aveva già superato i 40.

“Si vedono i pesci in questa palude melmosa dal colore non propriamente sano?” Tony gli si era subito avvicinato, sporgendosi a sua volta per vedere qualche pesciolino che si avvicinava alla superficie per poi scappare. “Bene, Baby-Rogers, direi che potremmo prendere una barca e far muovere un po’ i muscoli di tuo padre mentre noi due ci godiamo i pesci e questo bel sole. Che ne dici?”

Sapeva che l’idea gli sarebbe piaciuta. Lo aveva visto annuire con così tanta forza che la cosa lo aveva fatto sorridere ancora. Avrebbe avuto male ai muscoli facciali una volta tornato a casa da tanto stava sorridendo quella mattina. Solo che era impossibile non sorridere in presenza di Peter. 

“E se io non fossi capace di remare?”

“Oh, Capitano mio Capitano. E’ tutta fisica e lavoro muscolare. Per la parte fisica ti potrei fare una lezione molto veloce se vuoi.”

“No, grazie.”

Steve Rogers aveva messo il broncio e sembrava così adorabile che se solo avesse potuto lo avrebbe baciato. Aveva al contrario preso in braccio Peter, incamminandosi verso il piccolo porto in cui era possibile noleggiare una delle barche. E questa volta avrebbe pagato lui, a costo di litigare con Steve. Era un’idea sua. E il Capitano questa volta non avrebbe avuto voce in capitolo.

Le piccole braccia si Peter si erano strette attorno al suo collo e aveva il mento appoggiato contro la sua spalla.

“Papà, perché non compriamo un acquario? Magari come quello che hanno gli zii.”

“Magari anche no. Noi non abbiamo Natasha in casa che se ne occuperebbe. Credi davvero che quei pesci sarebbero vivi da soli con Bucky?”

“Lo pulisco io!”

Aveva sentito Steve ridacchiare, ma non si era voltato.

“Ne riparleremo quando sarai più grande, ok?”

“Hai detto così anche per il cane.”

Tony sorrideva ascoltando quello scambio di battute. Ricordava quando aveva chiesto anche lui un cane e Howard era stato fin troppo contrario. Non aveva infatti mai posseduto un animale in vita sua. C’erano degli acquari nelle hall delle sedi dell’azienda, ma non erano animali domestici. Non che lui sarebbe capace di occuparsi di qualcuno visto che non era capace di occuparsi neppure di sé stesso.

Aveva noleggiato la barca, salendovi subito con Peter. Il bambino non aveva atteso un attimo in più per sporgersi e guardare l’acqua. 

“Ma perché devo remare io?” Steve aveva sbuffato, mettendo i remi in acqua e iniziando a remare per portarli al centro del lago. 

“Perché sei quello con più prestanza fisica. Non vorrai farmi credere che quei muscoli siano deboli? Quante volte alla settimana vai in palestra? Tre volte al giorno?”

“Solo una volta alla settimana. Sai, essere padre comporta delle responsabilità e la baby-sitter costa.” Steve lo aveva guardato male, ma non c’era rabbia o qualche sentimento negativo. E Tony aveva di nuovo parlato senza connettere il cervello alla bocca.

“Se vuoi, mentre tu sei in palestra, io mi occupo del bimboragno e facciamo scienza.”

Si era mentalmente preso a schiaffi non appena aveva realizzato quello che aveva detto a voce alta. La cosa più giusta da fare in quel momento sarebbe stata saltare nel lago e lasciarsi trascinare a fondo e poi scomparire nella melma. Era un idiota. Si stava rendendo ridicolo. E stava sicuramente facendo di nuovo incazzare Steve. 

“No, senti. Dimentica quello che ho detto. Giusto. Ricordo la nostra conversazione di una settimana fa. So che devo stare nel mio e non intromettermi nella vostra vita. Lo giuro. Farò il bravo e non vi disturberò più.”

“Davvero lo faresti?” Steve lo guardava, e lui non era sicuro a quale parte di tutto quel discorso si riferisse la sua domanda. Aveva notato Steve guardare per un secondo il figlio, ancora sporto sul bordo della barca che guardava curioso l’acqua e quello che si nascondeva in essa. “Ti ho detto delle cose davvero orribili e non lo penso davvero. Cioè, sì. Ho paura che Peter si affezioni a te e che tu ti stanchi della sua presenza. Però…”

Il Capitano si era morso un labbro e Tony era rimasto in silenzio a guardarlo per qualche istante. Erano solo pochi secondi, ma gli erano sembrati molto più lunghi.

“Non sono un padre e probabilmente non lo sarò mai. Proprio per evitare di fare gli stessi errori che mio padre ha fatto con me. Sono scostante con gli altri, narcisista, con qualche indole autodistruttiva secondo un paio di analisti che ho consultato negli anni, so benissimo cosa dicono i giornali di me, sono decisamente un soggetto poco raccomandabile con sui lasciare un bambino. Me ne rendo perfettamente conto, Steve. Non hai avuto completamente torto quel giorno, anche se non è stato piacevole sentirtelo dire. Insomma, Capitano, ci sto anche un po’ provando con te, credo che questo sia stato abbastanza chiaro.”

Steve era arrossito di nuovo. Vedere una statua greca arrossire come una ragazzina era qualcosa che non avrebbe dimenticato tanto facilmente. 

Lo aveva guardato negli occhi solo una frazione di secondo per poi distogliere lo sguardo. 

“Lo ha detto anche Bucky. Sì, ne ho parlato con lui del nostro incontro. Con lui e con Natasha, in realtà. Anche perché Peter non smetteva di parlare di come ti aveva incontrato in aereo e dei video che avete guardato. E il fatto che gli avevi dato il tuo numero. Bucky mi ha dato del cretino per non aver capito che il numero era per me e che dovevo richiamarti e chiederti di uscire. Mi ha fatto notare che avevi fatto una cosa che andava fuori dal personaggio che facevano vedere i media e che dovevo darti una possibilità ad ogni costo.”

“Dovrò seriamente mettere i razzi nel suo braccio per ringraziarlo. E che ne dici se la prossima volta usciamo a cena?” 

Steve aveva annuito e Tony non aveva potuto fare altro che sorridere. Era una splendida giornata. Il sole splendeva nel cielo. Gli alberi erano in fiore. La barca scivolava lentamente sulla superficie del lago. Peter li informava di tutti i pesci che vedeva. 

E Steve gli sorrideva. 

Non poteva esserci una giornata migliore di quella.


End file.
